Color and Shadow
by Transformersfan123
Summary: Tarrant Hightopp has missed his Alice greatly, and Alice has missed him as well. But when she gets back, she lands somewhere dark, somewhere with ties to both her dear Hatter, and to the White Queen. Both of them are very quiet about the village, and their pasts. Mally and Thackery want to know as much as she does, but can they handle the truth about color and shadow?
1. Living Rainbow

The idea for this story goes back to the release of the first movie. It has gone through some major editing and plot changes, but I think it's a fine story in the end.

The second movie doesn't factor into the plot in any way, shape, or form.

Just as a warning, there is some harsh language later on, but the vast majority of it is in Scottish Gaelic. You can look them up if you want, though I do translate a few. Some are very creative, and I was amused to find them. Be warned, the pages where you find the translations have quite a few that I didn't use for a good reason. So don't complain to me if you find something you weren't expecting. You have been warned.

Other than that, please enjoy! :)

* * *

The Mad Hatter was walking through the forest listening to the trees whispering to each other. Many couldn't speak tree, but Hatter had learned when they were the only company he'd had all those years ago. There was a whoosh of wind that curled around his body and a soft chuckle filled his hearing.

"What are they saying, Hatter?" the Cheshire Cat asked in a whisper.

"Well," Hatter replied, "they're talking about me again. To me actually. They're telling me I should go back. Back to the others. But I don't want to Chessur. There are no others without her. I-I miss her dearly, my friend. I just wish she would come back already. It's been two years."

"Yes, and for most of those two years, you've hidden yourself away. You've stayed in that clearing since a week after Frabjous day. It's not fair to your friends Hatter," the Cheshire Cat said lazily.

"Oh, they don't understand! They don't miss her as I do. They'll never miss her as I do," Hatter sighed softly.

The Cheshire Cat didn't answer content on vaporating and evaporating around the Hatter as he walked. They went along in companionable silence for about half an hour before breaking through the trees quite suddenly and into a clearing. The Cheshire Cat tilted his head.

"The clearing is star-shaped today," he said in a bored tone of voice.

"Oh, yes," Hatter said absentmindedly. "I didn't tell you? It's been star-shaped since I woke up this morning. You know it was bottle-shaped for three days. Before that it was a circle."

"You know that I've found time to visit you every day since you came out here. I know ever shape of the clearing for the past month, Hatter. No need to remind me."

"Oh yes, terribly sorry," Hatter said shaking his head. He sighed softly. "Why is the raven like the writing desk?"

"Hatter..."

"I'm sorry Chess. I-I do believe I'll take a bath. Perhaps that will help me think better."

The Cheshire Cat evaporated then reappeared beside a rock shaped like a waterfall beside the river. He pressed his paw against it and the water in the river started to steam. While the Cheshire Cat did that, the Hatter started to disrobe. He slid his jacket off and a tree's branches dipped down in front of him.

"Why, thank you, my friend," Hatter said as he hung his jacket on a couple of the branches.

Hatter unbuttoned his waistcoat and took it off, hanging it with his jacket. He unbuttoned his cufflinks and slid the sleeves down to see the end of his homemade gloves. He undid the knots and unwrapped the cloth. Underneath the cloth was one of the biggest secrets the Hatter had. The skin that covered his palms was a multitude of colors that swirled together, but didn't mix. The Hatter carefully set the pieces of cloth that were his gloves in the pocket of his waistcoat. He then started to unbutton the pink dress shirt. When he parted it, the skin on his chest was exactly the same as his hands, just more colorful. The colors literally swirled across his skin, shifting in the light. He stared at his skin until a soft voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hatter, don't dwell on it," the Cheshire Cat said gently. "There's nothing wrong with you."

Hatter just nodded and slid the shirt off his shoulders to hang it beside his other garments. He sat down and took his shoes and different colored socks off and sat them in a pile beneath the branches. He slipped out of his trousers easily and stood there naked; he had never seen the point of those silly undergarments. To him, they restricted certain things that shouldn't be restricted. He suddenly felt very self-conscious about his nakedness even though the Cheshire Cat had seen him naked before. His entire body, except for his face and fingers, was covered in the swirling colors, including his genitals. He quickly hung the trousers in the branches and set his hat down then walked to the river and dipped his feet in.

"Mmm," Hatter murmured. "It's so warm."

Hatter slid all the way in and gave a purr. The Cheshire Cat gave a soft chuckle at the sound, but said nothing. Hatter relaxed into the warm water and lay there on surface for a few minutes in relaxation. He finally sighed and reached for some soap and a rag that the Cheshire Cat had brought over for him.

Hatter soaped up the rag then started to rub it up and down on his arms. When they were nice and bubbly he reached around and started to rub down his back. He bathed completely then glanced up and threw the rag at Chessur. The Cheshire Cat just kept the smile on his face and flicked the soap back at the Hatter before evaporating and reappearing in the tree behind Hatter. Hatter snorted and picked the soap up out of the water. His reflection stared back at him. He hated his body, hated it with every fiber of his being. He remembered when his village had first seen his nakedness and… Hatter felt anger blind him briefly and he threw the soap and rag away with a yell.

"Hatter!"

"So sorry," Hatter mumbled as he came back to himself.

He kept his eyes on the water and felt the tears fill them. He looked up towards the east, where the door that lay between him and his heart was. He dearly wished that he were brave enough to tell Alice how he felt about her, but alas the courage would not come to him. The fear of rejection was too great.

"Oh, Alice, I do miss you so. I wonder if you're missing me as much…"


	2. Boring

Here is Chapter 2! Is Alice mission her Hatter as much?

* * *

Alice sighed heavily as she walked the maze, keeping her sharp eyes out for a rabbit in a waistcoat. Alas, Nivens was nowhere to be seen. It had been five years since she had come back from Underland. She missed her Hatter fiercely.

She had returned from her trip to China and was bombarded with affections from other men. Upon one meeting, most of those men had rejected her, saying she was too strange. The other men all wanted to tame her, making her more of a conquest than a lover. Her mother had selected one and was hell bent on them getting married. Alice didn't want to get married to that dull, lifeless, _normal_ person. She dreamed of Tarrant. But surely he didn't want her. People in London might think her strange, but somebody like the Mad Hatter would see her as boring.

"Alice! What are you doing wandering alone?" a voice demanded.

Alice made a face, but smoothed her expression into a neutral one when she turned to see John Hamilton. He was the one she her mother wanted to marry. She felt sorry for him, because he was just so normal, but sometimes she hated him. He was as hell bent as her mother on taming her. He stared at her, expecting an answer.

"Looking for a friend," she finally said.

"Well, you should ask somebody to go with you."

Alice frowned. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

John grabbed her arm and led her out of the maze.

The twins came up and smiled at her. "Congratulations, Alice," one said. And the other put in, "On your engagement."

"Engagement?" Alice asked, ice in her veins.

"Yes dear, remember? Silly Alice is always forgetting. She agreed to it last night. Didn't want a fiasco like last time, you know.

Alice froze. Engaged? To that boring man? No! No, no, no! She jerked out of his hands and sprinted for the rabbit hole, praying it was still there. She found it easily and dove in. A hand grabbed her ankle and there was a jolt. Three more jolts followed. Then she and her pursuers were falling. Alice kicked her heel free and laughed, flipping around joyfully. She knew she was going to have to land on her hands then drop to the floor. There was a crash against her and she slammed into a side tunnel. She didn't panic, but relaxed, waiting for what came next.

She landed right side up on the proper side of the world and it squeezed the breath from her lungs. She lay there on the damp, leaf laden earth and gasped for breath. When she could breathe again, she sat up. The first thing she saw was a skeleton.


	3. Glenochar

Here is another chapter. And to Lydia, there is an odd thing that is mentioned in this chapter that I expound upon later in this story. I wanted to take the strangest thing I could think of and make it a part of Underlandian culture. So it's there. :)

* * *

Hatter found himself humming lightly as he hung his purple suit out to dry on the branches of the trees. He was wearing nothing but blue trousers. The blue was dark and reminded him of his Alice. When he was done he turned to go into his house. His house was shaped like his favorite top hat. His house was sort of like his skin; it changed colors, but the house was only one color. Today it was brilliant shades of green.

He walked up to the door and lightly tickled the doorknob. The door laughed and opened for him. The furniture was an assortment of wondrous colors and none of it matched; a plush chair was dark red while a table in the corner was blue. Other pieces of furniture were scattered across the living room making his house look like a rainbow. If a person didn't know any better, they might assume he was proud of his rainbow skin. He loved colors, just not on him. The walls were like the outside walls only never the same as them. Today they were shades of blue. Where other people might have pictures of family, Hatter had nothing. Saying that he had never really gotten along with them was an understatement.

Hatter smiled when he smelled soup. He hurried into the kitchen to see what Chess was doing. He stopped in the doorway. His kitchen was smaller than his living room, but no less colorful. The table was small, built for four or five if need be, and a vibrant violet. The chairs were each a different color; one was emerald green like his eyes, one was startling orange, one was shimmering blue, and one was bright yellow. Chess had set the table and was dishing up some mock turtle soup.

"Mm, smells delightful Chess," Hatter said with a smile as he sat down.

"The trees tell me you haven't been eating right lately," the Cheshire Cat said as he sat himself down in his chair. Hatter looked down at his soup and said nothing. The Cheshire Cat sighed, "Just eat, Tarrant. I'm not going to scold you."

They both lapsed into a comfortable silence as they ate. Hatter glanced up at the Cheshire Cat and couldn't help but smile. If they hadn't fallen into that memory pool they never would have been friends. That memory was still clear in his mind.

Hatter had been years younger, just in the middle of his teenage years. He had been walking in the forest listening to the trees murmur about the goings-on in Underland when he'd heard a soft noise. He'd gone over to see a big grey and light blue striped cat sitting at the edge of one of the only natural memory pools in Underland. He'd smiled and walked over to the cat, though his smile faded when he saw the blood that streaked out of several cuts on his back.

"Are you all right?" Hatter asked hesitantly.

The cat had leaped up and lost his balance and there was a loud splash as he fell into the memory pool. Hatter had started to go to help him out, but memories temporarily overwhelmed him. _The cat was locked in a cage, blood gushing down his body because he'd displeased his master. He was shown finding a book that explained how to vaporate and a soft smile curled his lips up. He was shown grinning sadistically, blood splattered over the walls and him from the dead body of his former master._

Hatter jerked the cat up out of the water. He came up sputtering with wide, angry eyes. He lunged and latched himself onto the Hatter. Hatter gave a yell as sharp claws sank into his skin. The cat forced Hatter to look at him and bared his teeth.

"You will never tell anybody what you saw! Do you understand me?" the cat's voice was frantic.

"Hey! G-get off me!" Hatter yelled trying to shove the cat off him.

There was a ripping sound and Hatter froze. The cat floated in front of him and stared down at the patch of skin that had been revealed. A grin slowly spread across his face and his eyes glinted.

"I won't tell if you don't," he purred.

Hatter felt his eyes blaze orange and lashed out violently at the cat. The cat jerked backwards and hooked his claws into Hatter's arm and they both tumbled down into the ice cold water of the memory pool. Memories burst through both of them and they both screamed at the sheer force of them. _Hatter was shown with children surrounding him as he tried desperately to hide the colors swirling across his skin. The cat was shown bloodied and broken in his cage. Hatter was shown crying in a tree as his parents yelled at him for not being good enough. The cat kneeling at the feet of an angry master being beaten for his failures…_

Neither of them was sure how long they were in that pool but by the time they both struggled out, their memories had been spent. Each knew everything about the other. They stared at each other for a long moment before the cat spoke slowly.

"Don't tell anybody."

"I won't tell if you don't," Hatter said cautiously.

"No, we need to vow," the cat hissed.

"Yes, that would make me feel so much better," Hatter agreed.

By the memory pool they vowed to each other that they would never tell the other's secrets. They tried to part ways, but kept meeting each other in the strangest places. Finally, they agreed to try to form a hesitant friendship, but it didn't stay hesitant for long. They grew close fast and soon were talking openly about their pasts with each other. They'd become friends within days…

"And we've been best friends ever since," the Cheshire Cat purred in his ear.

Hatter jumped in surprise and gasped, "Chess! Don't do that!"

The Cheshire Cat laughed, "You were thinking about how we met again. I can see it in your face and eyes. I just finished it for you."

"Oh, Chess!" Hatter laughed. "You know me too well."

The Cheshire Cat just chuckled and flicked the empty bowls back into the cabinet; they would clean themselves. The trees shifted outside and Hatter looked at the window and stood up. Both of them hurried outside to see what the fuss was about.

"Is something going on?" Hatter asked as the Cheshire Cat floated lazily around his head.

"Alice is back," the trees breathed. Hatter's eyes lit up.

"Alice? The Alice?"

"Yes," was the reply.

"Oh! Why didn't you tell me earlier? We must go and see her, Chess," Hatter said as he slipped on the rest of his clothes and grabbed the cat out of the air. The Cheshire Cat frowned, but allowed it; he rarely allowed anybody to touch him because of what his master had done to him, but Tarrant was different. Hatter was about to walk out into the forest, but paused as a thought occurred to him. "May I ask, dear friends, where exactly she is?"

"Glenochar."

Hatter froze. "Oh…Oh my."

He dropped the cat and began to run, feet pounding on the ground. The trees made a clear path as he sprinted deep into the forest to a place that very, very, very few people in Underland had ever been. He heard a distinctly Alice scream and leaped through the underbrush to see her staring in horror at a child's skeleton.

"Alice!" Tarrant gasped, hurrying over to her. "What in the great name of Underland are you doing here?!"

"T-Tarrant?!" she gasped. "W-what is this place?"

The Hatter stared at her. He couldn't lie to her, but the truth was too horrible. He looked down.

"Hatter?" she asked, sounding confused.

"Let's just say it's not a very good place, Alice. It's a relief that it's gone."

Alice frowned. Her sweet Hatter was hunched over, looking at the ground. She'd never seen him like that. He seemed…defeated. She forgot her fear and approached, tilting his chin up so she could meet his eyes.

"Why do you say it like that?"

"I…Don't make me explain, Alice. Please."

His eyes were blue, deep dark blue like the ocean that she'd sailed on. She had never seen them that color before. She embraced him, sensing he needed comfort. He sighed and held her in return, pressing his lips onto her head as he inhaled her wonderful scent. She smiled.

"I won't ask, but you must promise to tell me later."

"Yes, Alice. If I must, then I shall tell you. But not now," the Hatter said softly. "For now, we get out of here. It's disturbing me greatly."

He grabbed her hand and walked out of the dilapidated village. He looked back, memories dashing through his head. He shivered and turned away. Alice noticed, but didn't ask. When her Hatter was ready, he would tell her.

They walked back to the Hatter's house and he served her some of the still-warm soup. She ate it gratefully then stood.

"I've missed you, Hatter," she said fondly.

"You could say he's missed you, too," the Cheshire Cat said lazily as he vaporated in front of her.

"Chess!" Hatter gasped, feeling his cheeks blaze.

"Oh!" she gasped. "Hello, Chess!"

"Greetings, the Alice," he said, flipping around right side up.

"How are you today?"

"Well, as always. Heading for the tea table?"

"I'm not sure. I would like to see Thackery and Mally again," Alice said thoughtfully. "What say you, Hatter?"

"That sounds lovely, Alice dear," Hatter said. "But first…I've been waiting for you to come back, and I made you a few dresses. Maybe you would like to try one on? You look rather constricted in that one."

"It's this blasted corset," Alice growled, tugging at it through her clothes.

"Corset? You mean that stupid thing that the ladies in the queen's court occasionally wear? Whatever are you wearing that for?"

"My mother forced me into it today for the wonderful news of the engagement. Another damned engagement party!"

Hatter jolted at the curse coming from her delicate lips. "Alice!"

She jumped, blushing. "My apologies. I spent too long on the sea with sailors."

"That's quite all right. Now, who got engaged?"

"Me," Alice said distastefully.

Hatter froze. His eyes flew through color after color, and Alice grabbed him as a hysterical laugh came from his mouth.

"But I don't love him! I don't even like him! My mother forced it on me, too. I plan to break it off as soon as possible."

Relief flooded him and he relaxed. "Oh. All right then. So, how about a dress? And take that silly corset off. You might as well wear a codfish on your head."

"Exactly! However, I do need somebody to unlace it," Alice said.

They both turned to the floating cat, but he grinned at Hatter and disappeared.

"Damn you, Chessur!" Hatter spat then looked back at Alice, a tint of pink on his white cheeks. "I…I could, if you don't mind of course."

"Well, I have undergarments on underneath it, and you've practically seen me naked."

"I have not!" the Hatter exclaimed. "I put the lid on as soon as I realized!"

"Anyway, sure, let me just…"

She maneuvered her way out of her dress, blushing hard the whole time. She was using quite a bit of muchness and completely going against the way she had been raised. She felt a thrill of rebellion well up in her as she stood there in nothing but her undergarments.

Hatter frowned when he saw the corset. "I shall never understand why women want to wear those things. Now how do I unlace it?"

Alice turned around and Hatter set to work. It took several minutes for him to work the corset apart. Alice gasped in relief when it finally gave.

"Yes," she sighed. "Thank you, dear Hatter."

"Now, I shall go outside and you shall change. The dresses are all in that chest over there. Pick whichever one you'd like."

"Thank you," Alice repeated.

Hatter went outside and sat against a tree, keeping his curious eyes away from the windows. When she walked out, he gave a cry of delight.

"Oh you picked the dark blue one!" he exclaimed, leaping up and hurrying over. He grabbed her hand and twirled her around. "Beautiful, Alice!"

"I like it. It suits me. And it matches your eye color from a while ago."

Hatter blushed. "Sorry," he muttered.

"Sorry? Why?"

"I…You're not upset that I was sad?"

"What?! No!" Alice gasped. "Why would you think that?"

Hatter didn't answer. He dropped her hand, which he had subconsciously been holding. He spun away and looked sad. The blue rushed to his eyes again.

"Hatter?" Alice asked. "Talk to me. Please. What's wrong?"

"People who are long dead, Alice."

"You mean in that village?"

Again, no answer.

"Hatter, talk to me! Come now, you told me about the death of all your friends. Why's this any different?"

"There's only two people besides myself that knows about it Alice."

"Who are they?"

"Mirana and Chessur."

"Really?"

"Yes. Mirana and I are the same age, you know. She was a great comfort to me as a child. We're such good friends that we have seen each other naked."

"Oh…" Alice trailed off disappointedly.

"Alice?" Hatter asked then snorted as he realized her confusion. "I shall never understand you Upper Worlders. Here, close friends may see each other naked and nothing sexual shall come of it. I assure you that Mirana is only a close friend, Alice, and nothing more. I swear to you on my hat."

"You're not wearing one," Alice said pointedly.

Shock flared in his eyes, and they flashed white. "I-I'm not?!"

He reached up and was about to panic when he saw the Cheshire Cat wrapped around it over by the stream.

"Give me back my hat, you stupid cat!" he barked playfully. He dove over and snatched the headwear up. Chessur stared balefully up at the man.

"I want it though."

"You've wanted it for twenty years!"

"Hatter, how old are you?" Alice asked suddenly.

"Thirty-something," Hatter replied. "How old are you, dear?"

"Twenty-four. I was nineteen the last time I came here."

Hatter frowned. "I am not very good at arithmetic, but those numbers don't seem to add up."

"I've been gone for five years, Hatter."

"No my dear. You've only been gone for two."

They stared at each other with frowns on their faces. Hatter finally shrugged.

"Time is fickle, is he not?"

Alice relaxed and laughed. "Indeed. Now, how about we go for tea?"


	4. Mimi and Family Disputes

Here is chapter 4.

* * *

"It is good to see you, my dear," Mirana said, kissing Alice's cheek in greeting.

"It's good to see you, too, your majesty," Alice said politely.

"Bah! You sound like Tarrant!" the queen laughed. "I expect you to be polite in public, but we are not amongst the court. You may call me Mirana, dear."

"I say she should call you Mimi," Hatter said deviously.

Alice blinked as Mirana frowned. "Hatter dear, don't make me break my vow."

"You can slap me, Mimi dear. I won't mind," the man teased.

Mirana laughed and shoved him playfully.

"You two really are close friends, aren't you?" Alice asked.

"Of course, Alice," Mirana said with a nod. "We've known each other since we were children."

"That's what Tarrant told me. He told me you've seen each other naked." She said it cautiously.

Mirana smiled. "Yes, dear. We have. But it doesn't mean the same for us as it does for you."

Alice hummed then frowned. "How many people come down here from the Upper World?"

"Not very many, to be honest. Why?"

"You both seemed to know what the Upper Worlders think of nakedness and sex and such."

Mirana glanced at the Hatter. "We are well versed in the Upper World's thinking. Please do not ask why. Not yet, at least."

Alice's frown deepened, but she nodded. "If you promise to tell me later."

Hatter nodded. "I promise, Alice. Later."

"If we keep this up, you'll have quite a bit to tell me," Alice said, smiling lightly.

"Indeed I will," Hatter laughed, though it was tinged with a hint of madness.

"Well, let us go and show you to the court. You have on such a lovely dress," Mirana said.

"Minus the codfish," Hatter said solemnly.

"Corsets are a pain, aren't they," Mirana said. "I rarely wear one."

"Mother made me," Alice snorted.

"Anyway, let's go. We can catch up more at a private dinner tonight," Mirana said with a nod.

They strode out and there was applause at Alice. She enjoyed a few conversations then her Hatter clapped his hands.

"I'd say this calls for music and dancing. At least a little bit! Maestro, if you please, just as we discussed now."

A jaunty tune started playing and the Hatter swept Alice up and began to dance wildly. Alice found herself struggling to keep up with him. He dipped her low and she hissed at him.

"Hatter, I don't know this dance!"

"Quite frankly, my dear," Hatter replied as he spun her gracefully. "I don't either. Besides, there's not really a right or wrong way to do it."

Alice laughed at the absurdity of it and it was much easier to dance after that. When the song ended, everybody clapped. Alice was panting and the Hatter's breathing was slightly uneven. They were pressed together tightly, their faces inches apart. Hatter's white cheeks flushed a delicate pink.

"You're very beautiful Alice," he murmured softly.

"You're quite dashing yourself," she whispered back.

They leaned in closer and just before their lips met, Alice was wrenched from his grip. He blinked. What had just happened? He looked over to see a rather boringly dressed man holding Alice's arm tightly. He frowned.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded.

The man ignored him. "Alice, did that horrible man hurt you?"

There was dead silence for a few brief seconds then raucous laughter exploded across the room.

"Did ya 'ear that 'atter?" Mallyumpkin gasped from the other side of the room. "Yer a 'orrible man!"

Hatter was looking carefully at the man. His grip on Alice had tightened considerably. She was tugging against him fiercely. She looked at Hatter, pain in her eyes. Hatter approached slowly.

"You have five seconds to let her go before I break your hand," he said coldly.

"You have the audacity after forcing yourself on her to demand that I—"

"Yes, laddy," Hatter growled, eyes flashing to yellow. "Now I suggest ye let her go."

He stared at him, and Alice could sense the growing tension. It had been more than five seconds, but Hatter's sense of timing was off. The madman got even closer to the offending one and grabbed his wrist. He put pressure on it and Alice was released with a gasp on the man's part. Alice backed up behind the Hatter.

"Alice, what are you doing?" the man asked.

"Shut up, John," she growled. "Leave me alone. I want absolutely nothing to do with you."

"You are my fiancée!"

"She ain't nuthin' ta ya, toll-toine," Hatter growled. Mirana tittered.

"Well she certainly ain't…I mean isn't yours!" John growled. "Forcing yourself on a poor defenseless lady like that."

Hatter snorted. "Ain't nuthin' poor or defenseless about fair Alice. Tha thu cho duaichnidh ri èarr àirde de a' coisich deas damh."

Mirana laughed outright at that. "That's enough, Hatter," she said lightly. "And as for you…John, our dear Hatter wasn't forcing himself on anybody. Alice was clearly acting upon her own will."

"I'd call you something, but there's _a_ lady present."

Hatter roared and lunged at him swinging. One hard blow knocked him off his feet and he hit the floor looking decidedly dazed. Alice passed the Hatter and rammed her foot on his stomach.

"You _will_ apologize to Mirana and the entire court of ladies!" she barked.

John looked terrified. "I'm sorry!" he gasped.

"That's better. Now keep your hands off of me! I'm not your fiancée. I will never be your fiancée. Do you understand?!"

"Alice!" said a female voice.

"Leave it alone, Mother!" she spat.

"There's the muchness I know," Hatter said fondly. "Where was that when she forced you to put that codfish on your head?"

"Back here in Underland," Alice muttered.

"Codfish…?" Alice's mother asked then her eyes widened. "Alice Kingsleigh! You told him about…and you better be wearing one!"

Hatter snickered and leaned over to Alice. "Don't worry, dear. I'll burn it when I get back home."

Alice laughed, the tension in her melting. "Please do, Hatter."

Margaret stepped forward. "You should not be saying anything about that, good sir."

"Propriety is different down here, sister of Alice," Hatter replied. "Upper Worlders worry about the silliest things."

Alice whispered softly to the Hatter, "They would die if they knew you helped me out of it and that you saw me in my undergarments."

Hatter laughed. Mirana tapped lightly on their shoulders and they parted.

"Please, introduce us to your family, Alice," she said.

Alice smiled. "This is my mother, Helen Kingsleigh. My sister Margaret, and her husband Lowell Manchester." She paused, but Mirana still looked expectant. "This man is John Hamilton. He thought he was engaged to me."

"Welcome to my kingdom," Mirana said, inclining her head. "This is Marmoreal. Your Alice is very famous here. She is our Champion, you know."

"Champion?" Helen asked, looking frightened.

"Yes. Our brave Alice slayed the Jabberwocky!" the Hatter said proudly.

"Alice is a lady, and ladies don't slay anything," Lowell said with a nod.

Alice rolled her eyes. "My dearest queen, may Tarrant and I make sure dinner is being prepared?"

"You may. We shall eat in my sitting room."

"We shall see you in a while, my queen," Tarrant said. "Then afterwards, mayhap a stroll in the garden?"

"Sounds delightful, Tarrant."


	5. Madness and Vows

Here is a nice, long one for you.

* * *

Laughter. The laughter was back. His mind couldn't handle that anymore, so he descended into madness. The trees would help. They had before. They had stopped all the laughter. He screamed, a very animalistic sound, ducking his head and covering his ears. The ground beneath them rumbled viciously. The earth suddenly exploded upward as tree roots flailed around. Hatter moaned and took off, running for the stables. He had to get home. Nobody ever laughed at him there. Not like this, anyway.

Alice stared in rage at John. He had done that to her Hatter. Made him sound like he was dying. She screamed, losing herself in the madness as she lunged at him. He was already beaten and bruised from what her beloved had done to him, but she clawed and gouged his skin open. Mirana came outside to the hectic scene, Thackery, Mallyumpkin, and the rest of her ladies with her. She froze, fear prompting her to stop breathing as she realized that Hatter was upset. More upset than he'd been in over twenty-five years.

"Enough!" she shrieked, inky clouds dashing out from under her dress and raising her into the air.

The trees stopped and their roots sank down into the ground, but their branches still slammed together. Everybody else in the clearing had stopped, save Alice. Mirana recognized the symptoms and touched down lightly. She grabbed Alice's shoulders and spun her around, slapping her hard.

"Alice! I said that's enough!" Alice's eyes, which had sparkled like they were full of crushed diamonds, dimmed back to her normal blue. She was panting heavily.

"Thank you," she said shakily.

"Where's Tarrant?"

"He ran off that way."

Come, let's get you cleaned up. Hurry!"

Mirana pulled her into her personal rooms and stripped her down. She was put in a multi-shaded blue dress. Then Mirana stripped down. Alice couldn't help but stare. She was so very pale. White, in fact. The only things that stood out were her black nipples. She ducked her head when Mirana looked her way.

"I don't mind dear. Everybody else here paints themselves to look white. My sister and I really are white. But where I am black in places, she is red. She despised her whiteness, and was grateful to have red hair. Me…well, I prefer to be white. It reminds me daily to contain the darkness within me."

"Darkness?"

"Not now dear. We have to go after Tarrant. We're the only two the trees will let through to him."

Mirana put on a loose black dress and swept her hair back. They dashed out through a back entrance and ran to the stables. Alice whistled for the Bandersnatch as Mirana grabbed a black horse. She didn't even bother to put a saddle on it and swung her leg over it as Alice swung hers over the Bandersnatch's back.

"Giddup!" Mirana commanded.

They raced through the streets and just as they got to the gate, there was a flash of brown and one of white. The Dormouse crawled up on Alice's shoulder and Thackery had landed in front of Mirana.

"Keep going, Duff! To the Wandering Woods!" Mirana said then released the reigns. "Get off!"

Thackery caught the reigns. "Neva! It's time our boy gave up his bloody secrets!"

"It isn't my place to let you know, I've told both of you that!" Mirana spat, black eyes gleaming angrily.

"We practically raised 'im!" Mally growled. "You and 'im's been 'iding somethin'! We have a right ta know what it is!"

Mirana growled and reached to shove Thackery off, but the March Hare yelled in triumph.

"Ya daft fool! Ya can't kick me offa the horse until ya stop! Ye'll break yer vows! And _I_ have the reigns! So tha' means Duff'll only listen ta me!"

Mirana yowled in anger. "Give me those!"

They fought hard, Mirana trying not to hurt him, but also trying to get the reigns. Alice glanced at the Dormouse. "What's all this about?"

Mally looked up at her. "You 'eard what I said. 'Atter's been keepin' somethin' a secret. Mirana knows what it is. They won' tell us! We 'ave a right ta know!"

"I want to know, too," Alice said.

"Then we're on the same ground."

Mirana continued to fight until the horse stopped. She then shoved the Hare off and he landed lightly on the ground. The angry queen dismounted, followed by Alice, who held the Dormouse.

"Put her down, Alice. Tarrant is in no mood to deal with them."

"I say let them come. If they really raised him, they might as well know."

Mirana frowned. "Fine, but it is your head, not mine, if Hatter asks."

The trees here had the earth roiling like boiling water. Mirana approached and the trees seemed to get more violent. Roots lunged up and snatched them all. They all froze then immediately set them down. Mirana's mouth dropped open.

"Them? I mean, Alice, certainly, but Thackery and Mally, too?"

There was a hissing noise before the roots pulled away and the trees backed up to reveal a smooth path. They all hurried down it. Everything grew darker the deeper they went. Hours later they stopped.

"This…this is the place I came to in Underland this time. Hatter wouldn't talk about it."

"This desolate place was drearier when the people lived," Mirana said solemnly. "This is Glenochar."

A spark of recognition shot through Alice. "This place is from the Upper World!"

Mally and Thackery turned to stare at her. "What?" Mally asked.

"Glenochar. It disappeared years over thirty years ago in Scotland. It landed here?"

"Hatter knows more about it than I. But yes, it did. Come, we must find Tarrant."

They moved slowly. Mirana's face was very still as they passed a group of children's skeletons. She bit her bottom lip and a tear slipped down her pale face. They all noticed.

"Mirana? Are you all right?" Alice asked gently.

"This place is terrible," she hissed. "So much violence and hatred. They made fun of us for our whiteness. And Tarrant for his colors. We couldn't…It wasn't our…They wouldn't stop! They wouldn't stop!"

Blackness slammed out and the trees shook harder than they already were. Alice was dragged back by the March Hare.

"Careful dearie. The White Queen is very dangerous like this."

"Glaikit hoore!" a Scottish voice suddenly rang out. "Whaddya doin' bringin' others here? Decide ta show meh off and make fun o' meh?!"

"Yer arse and parsley, ya daft bas!" Mirana shrieked.

Thackery and Mally's mouths fell open. "Oh my!" the Hare gasped.

"What? What does that even mean?"

"I can't tell a lady what that means!" Thackery exclaimed.

"She called 'im a liar an' a bastard, in the rudest way possible, mind ya," Mally said, having no such compunctions with that.

"And what did he call her?"

"A stupid whore."

"What language is that?"

"We call it Outlandish," the Hare muttered, flinching as the two people continued to bellow things at each other. "We need to back up. Especially if our wee laddy starts to fight the queen."

As if hearing them, there was a crash behind them and they spun to see a very angry looking Hatter. His eyes were yellow-orange in madness and he stared at them, daring them to laugh. They were too shocked to laugh, not that they would have anyway. They now knew what he'd been hiding. He was shirtless and the colors swirled madly across his skin. When he got no reaction, he shoved past them, heading straight for Mirana.

"No! Tarrant you can't!" the Hare shouted, grabbing his arm. Tarrant spun on him.

"Bloody big ears!" he spat, grabbing his friend up by the ears and throwing him into a tree, knocking the breath out of him.

Mally and Alice didn't dare do more than run for their fallen comrade. All three of them watched in horror as the two began to fight. Viciously. But the strange thing was that dainty little Mirana was dealing just as much damage as she was receiving. There was a sharp whistling noise and a bright flash of black light, which swirled through the rainbow once then everything was deathly still.

Mirana and Hatter were both unconscious. Alice rushed up to her Hatter, but sparks snapped as her hand touched his back. She was shocked violently and screamed. The Hare pulled her back, suffering a nasty shock as well.

"Can ya touch the queen, Mally?" Thackery asked softly.

She skimmed just above her skin. Blackness leaped up to bite at her, red eyes staring out of the smoky substance.

"No, Thack, I can't."

There was the rumble of thunder and rain began pelting down. Alice was torn. She didn't want either of her friends to get wet, but eventually let Thackery pull her into a ruined building. They sat there, shivering and staring at their friends as they were soaked. They were all fascinated by the Hatter's skin, watching the colors ooze around.

"They don't mix," Alice whispered softly.

"Aye," Thackery said.

"Ah think they make 'im look nice," Mally said.

As the rain turned to a light drizzle, Hatter shifted and groaned. He sat up, shaking his head to clear it. He saw Mirana and gasped. He tried to stand, and he collapsed. Alice wanted to run out there to help, but again, the Hare put his hand on her arm and shook his head. Hatter crawled over to Mirana and leaned down, kissing her lips lightly. As he pulled back, they saw a brightly colored flash that passed between them. Mirana gasped and sat up, slamming her head on the multi-colored man's. They both winced.

"Damn," Mirana groaned. "We haven't done that in a while."

"Cursing, Mimi?" Hatter teased.

The White Queen smiled tenderly. "Shut up, Tarrant." She paused. "You're bleeding."

"You are, too."

They stared at each other for a few moments then laughed. They helped each other to stand, wobbling slightly. Mirana frowned, glancing around.

"Where are the others?"

Hatter's eyes widened and he backed away from her. "W-what? Mirana, you didn't."

"I'm sorry, Tarrant."

"Who?" He looked horrified and shaken.

"Alice, Mally, and Thackery."

Hatter shivered. "Alice I can understand. But I thought we agreed about Mally and Thackery."

Alice pulled away from Thackery and hurried out.

"Tarrant, it's my fault! I asked her to let them come."

Hatter jumped and spun to look at her. He suddenly seemed to be trying to shrink away and cover himself with his arms, which didn't matter as they were just as rainbow as his chest and back. Alice reached forward to touch him, and he flinched back.

"Tarrant Hightopp!" Alice snapped. "Get back here."

"How can you even look at me Alice?" Hatter asked brokenly.

"Laddy, what're ya sayin'?" Thackery demanded. "Ya look fine."

"I'm a walking rainbow. How is that fine?" the distraught man demanded.

"We're in Underland, ya big bampot!" Mallyumpkin spat. "Why does it matter?"

"It shouldn't," Mirana said softly. "But he was teased for it. Mercilessly. He was ostracized and beaten and mocked. And they moved in on me as well because I'm 'white as snow.' The names they called us…" She bowed her head and Hatter took her in his arms.

"It's all right, Mimi," he whispered softly. "They can't hurt us anymore."

Alice looked around. "Hatter, Mimi…I mean, Mirana…What happened to this village?"

Both of them got guarded expressions on their faces.

"Come now, Tarrant," Mally said softly, surprising Alice and Mirana. "It's time ya told us what yer 'iding. We love ya. And Mirana, too, though she's tried ta keep us out. Please?"

"You must promise not to hate us," Hatter said after a lengthy pause. "We were only children. We didn't know it could happen."

"We could never hate you," Alice said firmly.

Lightning flashed and the skies opened up again. Hatter looked up and shivered.

"Come on. Let's go to my house."

Mariana strode forward with Hatter and the other three stared in fascination as the trees curled away to form yet another path.

"Why do they do that?" Thackery asked as they hurried to follow them.

"They like me," Hatter said shortly.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"I don't know. They just do. They have since I was born. I learned to speak tree before I learned English or Scottish."

"Scottish?" Mally asked from Alice's shoulder.

"You call it Outlandish."

"They're the same?" Alice asked.

"Yes."

"How did Scottish get down here?"

"There's a rift underneath Scotland," Hatter said, turning to look at her. "It opens randomly. The tunnels underneath lead into the Outlands. The rift opens up and swallows a few people now and then. There was an anomaly the night I was conceived and the rift swallowed Glenochar. According to what the villagers told Arabella and Elowen, they just woke up the next morning and they were here."

"Who're Arabella and Elowen?" Alice asked.

"My dear, deceased mother and father," Mirana said solemnly. "You know something, Tarrant? I never did tell them about what we did."

"They wouldn't have believed it, Mimi," Hatter said softly. "Iracebeth was right. Your parents thought you were perfect."

"My darkness came in later. They thought I was their precious light child. Dark and light, that's what they thought Racy and I were."

"As I have told you many times, there is darkness and light in each of us, Mirana," the Hatter said firmly. "You choose to be light. You've taken a vow because of what we did."

Alice suddenly grabbed the White Queen's pale arm. "Mirana, your vow!"

Mirana turned and looked at Alice. "What about it?"

"You hurt Tarrant! He's _bleeding_ from what you did."

"Oh, that. Tarrant has agreed that he is an exception to my vow. We performed the counter to my vow so I may hurt him whenever I please. We have an agreement."

"Ah don't understand," Thackery said. "Why would ya agree ta tha' laddy? No offense ta the queen, but there are rumors about her power. Her vows are supposed ta keep people safe. Is it wise ta be out o' tha' protection?"

"I'm the only one left alive who's truly seen her power, Thackery. I know what I'm doing. She needs release every once in a while. So we sneak off to Glenochar and fight it out. My madness keeps me safe."

"We both end up with injuries," Mirana said lightly. "But we go to Hatter's house and treat them."

"Speaking of home," Hatter said as they came into the clearing with his house. "Oh! It's a bolt of lightning now! And my house is purple! How delightful."

"So this is where ya live!" Mally said excitedly.

"You've never been here?" Alice asked in shock.

"No, lassie. Hatter and his secrets kept us away," Thackery said.

"Come on, Mimi. We need to sew up your wounds."

"Yours are still bleeding, too," Mirana said.

Hatter tickled the doorknob and the door opened. He ushered them in and shut the door behind him. Within a minute he had retrieved a sewing kit and settled on the couch. Mirana looked at the Hare and the Dormouse hesitantly then stripped out of her dress. The wounds were horrific in some places. Hatter had her turn then chose the worst wound and began to stitch. There was silence until he was done with her.

"There you are, Mimi," Hatter said cheerfully. "All better."

He moved to put the sewing kit away, but Mirana stopped him. "Your turn, Tarrant."

He shifted uncomfortably. "I'll survive."

Mirana growled. "Now."

Hatter frowned and handed her the needle. She stitched up everything she could see then arched an eyebrow, gesturing at his pants.

"No, Mirana."

"I'm not asking, Tarrant."

"I don't care. Besides I'm not hurt anywhere below the waist."

"What's wrong?" Alice asked. "Aren't we your friends?"

"He's just embarrassed because you'll see that the colors are everywhere," Mirana said.

"Shut up!" Hatter spat.

"No."

In a fit of madness, Hatter slapped her hard then ran for his room, slamming the door. He curled up on the bed, staring at his skin. Oh how he hated it! It was a hatred unrivaled by anything but his love for his Alice and his family. His _real_ family, not the humans that had raised him the first seven years of his life. Thackery and Mally. They had taken him in, a stranger that they didn't even know, whose emotions were bottled up until they exploded out in a burst of madness that left bones and glass broken. He sobbed softly. He had kept his secret for so long. So very long. He knew that they deserved to know. But the laughter burst into his head, taunting voices that screamed at him that his colors were shameful. What was he to do?

Hours later, the March Hare knocked gently on the door. He and Mally slowly slipped in and stared at the lump under the blankets. The Hare shut the door and quietly walked over to him.

"Laddy, supper's almost ready," he said as he gently shook him.

"Go away. I'm not hungry," came the response.

"Come now. Ya haven't eaten since this mornin'. Food will do ya some good."

"Go away."

Mally bristled and leapt onto his shoulder. "Get up, ya great lug, or I'll stick ya!"

"Go away."

"I'm warnin' ya, 'Atter!" Mally growled.

"Go. Away."

True to her word, Mallyumpkin slammed her hatpin down into Hatter's arm. He yelped and sat up, tugging the pin out and glaring at her.

"Yer a right pain in the arse, Mally."

"Well, ya can't bloody well 'ide in 'ere all day. Just like when ye was a boy!" the Dormouse raged. "We couldn't getcha outta tha' room if ya were upset! Now yer a grown man and yer behavin' like that seven-year-old terror that we was introduced ta!"

Hatter blinked at her and both of his friends were alarmed to see tears glitter in his now dark blue eyes.

"I-I'm sorry," he said, looking away. "I just…how can you love me? I mean, I'm a freak. I shouldn't be alive. The villagers made that very clear."

"Laddy," Thackery said softly, hopping up to sit beside him. "We don't give a damn about ya bein' colorful. In fact, Ah think it fits ya quite nicely. Don't believe a word tha' them daft Upper Worlders said about ya. Yer our Tarrant, our Hatter, and we love ya just the same. Understand?"

"I…I think so. But you will have to understand, too. It took me a few years to really be comfortable baring my skin to Mirana. It might be the same for the both of you. And Alice, for that matter."

"We can deal with it," Mally said as Hatter handed her the pin. "Now, come an' eat. Ya look famished."

"I could use a bite," the man admitted. He stood and looked toward his closet. After a long pause he shrugged and walked out the door, very uncomfortable about being shirtless. Alice made a dash toward him.

"Hatter! Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Alice. Or I will be. But really, let's eat."

They sat and began to eat their meal. They had fresh bread and butter and many other good things. There was suddenly a purring noise and the Cheshire cat appeared holding a very familiar looking hat.

"Drop something, Tarrant?"

"Oh, yes. Set it in my room, would you?"

"Certainly." He was back in under thirty seconds. "I see your secret's out."

"Yes, Chess."

"You haven't forgotten our deal, now, have you?"

"No, Chess. I remember it quite well."

"Deal?" Mally asked suspiciously.

"I'm not allowed to discuss it. I made a vow. Not even Mirana knows," Hatter said.

"Well if ya've made a vow, laddy, then there's nuthin' ta be done," the Hare said sensibly.

"Why are you here, Chessur?" Mirana asked.

"To bring you news. Now that the trees have calmed down, your people are looking for you."

"Tell them I should return tomorrow afternoon," Mirana said.

"Very well. Goodbye and goodnight, Tarrant. And to the rest of you."

With that, he disappeared. Hatter cleaned the dishes from the table and straightened the chairs, very aware of the eyes that were on him. He finally couldn't take it and spun around.

"Why are you staring?" he asked.

"Do they always move?" Thackery asked.

"What?"

"The colors."

"Oh. Yes. Unless I purposefully tell them to stop. But it takes too much energy to do that all day. Now please stop staring. It makes me uncomfortable."

Alice walked over and lightly touched him. Her fingers had landed on a spot of dark blue, which promptly stopped moving. She looked into the Hatter's eyes.

"Tarrant, I think you're beautiful."

Tarrant froze and stared at her. "I…I don't know what to say. Even Mirana has never said that to me."

"Well it's the truth."

Hatter's eyes searched hers, and he was confused. Alice snorted and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Since you clearly don't understand, I shall have to kiss the sense into you."

With that, she brought their lips together. Hatter froze, his mind reeling. He'd gone mad. Absolutely off the deep end. There was no way Alice would kiss him and call his oddity beautiful. But he'd be damned if he didn't live out the hallucination properly. He pressed himself against her and kissed her back until they needed air. Alice looked shy as she pulled back, her cheeks red. Hatter just stared dumbly at her.

"You know, Mirana. I've gone mad. Well and truly this time," he said, his voice sounding strange.

"We're all mad, Tarrant," she said with a smile.

"Well, Tarrant," Mally said importantly. "Yer quite the picky sort when it comes ta women."

"What?" he asked, shaking his head to clear it and looking up at her.

"Yeah, laddy," Thackery snickered. "Ya waited fer the Champion of Underland!"

The Hatter blinked. "Well, I could have had Mirana instead."

"What?" Alice asked, looking hurt. "But you said you were just good friends."

"We are. Nothing happened, dear," Mirana said. "But it could have."

"But he kissed you earlier."

"Oh, well he had to wake me up."

"With a kiss?"

"It's a rather tricky subject, Alice," Hatter said with a shrug. "It has to do with what happened in Glenochar."

"Ah, now tha's somethin' we're all interested in," Thackery said. "So why don't you tell us what happened?"

"I'm afraid we won't do that," Hatter said, and Mirana nodded.

"But you promised!" Mally gasped.

"No, we did not."

"You promised _me_ , Tarrant," Alice said fiercely.

"Then I shall just have to break that promise," Hatter said, going over to a cabinet and pulling out a vial.

"How dare you!" Alice spat, but Hatter uncorked the bottle and turned it upside down. She gasped as the water floated there. "What?"

"They ain't gonna tell us," Thackery gasped.

"But—" Alice and Mally started at the same time.

"They're gonna show us."

"What?"

"Tha's not just any water. Tha's memory pool water. We're gonna be sucked inta their memories," Thackery said with a nod. "My question is where'd ya get tha water?"

"I know where a few memory pools are," Tarrant said. "Now remember your promise to not be angry at us. Ready, Mimi?"

She swallowed and nodded. They both held hands and swirled their free hands through the water.


	6. Memories

Here's what truly happened to Glenochar.

Another point. I know this story is odd. But it IS Underland. :)

* * *

The Hatter's room melted around them and they were suddenly back in Glenochar. They saw a five-year-old Hatter sitting alone, leaning back against a tree away from the people milling about. There was a commotion and they saw two regal-looking people walk up, guards around them. Hatter stood and shrunk back into the shadows. Elowen, the king, introduced himself to the villagers and began to ask questions. Hatter watched, his eyes a deep blue. He jumped violently as he was poked in the back. He spun around and they saw a young Mirana staring at him.

"Why are you hiding?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. Hatter looked away and didn't say anything. "Come now. Introduce yourself." Nothing. "Very well, I shall go first. I am Mirana, second born princess of Underland. Your turn."

Hatter shook his head. "I…don't have a name. They call me 'boy' or 'freak' or 'monster' instead. Mother and Father are awful disappointed in me. They didn't want a freak child. I'm not…good enough."

"You seem plenty fine to me."

Hatter looked up and gasped, grabbing her face between his hands. "You are white! Really white! Like my face and fingers!"

"Yes. I was born that way."

"Me, too! Do people call you names for it?"

"Not to my face. Except for Racy, that's my sister. She calls me horrid things to my face, and she doesn't care if everyone hears it."

"Everybody calls me names," Hatter said softly, looking down. "Not just for the white, but all the other colors, too."

"Other colors?"

"I…Never mind."

"No, you mentioned them now you have to tell me!" Mirana said fiercely, stomping her foot. Hatter refused until she wore him down. He slumped his shoulders and looked around.

"Only if you promise not to make fun of me. Now come on. Follow me. The trees won't let anybody follow us."

He grabbed her hand and ran into the forest. They got to a clearing. The exact clearing where Hatter's house stood. The boy suddenly looked embarrassed and looked away, releasing her hand.

"Well, come on!" Mirana demanded.

Hatter frowned and shyly stripped off his shirt. Mirana's eyes widened at the colors. She reached over to touch him, but he flinched back. Mirana gave him a dirty look then reached forward again. This time he let her touch him. She drew her hands across his body and the colors moved faster. Mirana laughed.

"This is amazing! Why would they even want to call you names?"

Hatter relaxed slightly. "I'm not…normal. They only want normal, well-behaved children. I'm neither, though I try to be. Everybody thinks I'm a curse, that I'm the reason we were dragged down here."

"They should thank you. Mother and Father say that Upper Worlders are strange."

"They all try to act like Upper Worlders still. I don't know how to, not properly at least. I wish I did. Maybe then somebody would love me."

"I shall love you!" Mirana laughed, pressing a big kiss to his cheek.

Hatter smiled. They then played with the trees, the boy showing Mirana different games he'd invented. They hurried back before dark. Just before they broke through the tree line, somebody grabbed Hatter.

"There you are! Stealing off with a stranger! How dare you!" the man said angrily.

"There you are, dear," Arabella said lightly. "Find a new friend?"

"Yes."

"Well, say goodbye to him. We'll visit again in a few months."

"Goodbye boy," she said, winking at him. Hatter smiled, emerald filling his eyes.

The scene faded. More came up showing Hatter and Mirana getting closer to each other. Then they saw them at seven. They were surrounded by boys and girls of all ages. The king and queen were not there, leaving Mirana there to spend time with her friend. The group of children was hurling mean and insulting comments at them. Then one boy hit Hatter. Hard. The others started in on them, biting and clawing and slapping. A group of adults gathered, watching silently with mean eyes. Hatter grabbed Mirana, trying to fight past the children. Suddenly there was a scream and Mirana went down, blood staining her white skin. Hatter gasped and dove down to help her up.

Still, they wouldn't stop. Hatter and Mirana looked at each other, tears streaming down their faces. Suddenly, something passed between them and Hatter suddenly lunged forward screaming. The trees suddenly went into a frenzy. The people in the village didn't have time to do more than look horrified before a blast of darkness burst from Mirana. The trees absorbed the dark power and Mirana and Hatter only had a few brief seconds before unconsciousness took them, during which there were screams and very fleshy sounds. Everything went dark.

Hatter stirred and forced himself up, having trouble with sore muscles. He shook Mirana. She didn't move. He shook her harder. Nothing. He stared at her and did the only other thing that he could think of. He kissed her. There was that same brightly colored flash and she sat up gasping.

"What happened?" she asked. Then they looked around.

Blood was everywhere, and so were bodies. Besides the two children, nothing stirred in the village. Hatter breathed out heavily, eyes wide. His bottom lip trembled. Then his eyes slowly turned yellow-orange.

"Mirana," he breathed. "D-do you know what it feels like to go mad?"

"I'm a monster!" she cried and started sobbing.

Even through his madness, he saw her pain and embraced her. He began to sing a soft song, a nonsensical tune that he made up on the spot.

" _Twinkle, Twinkle, little bat,_

 _How I wonder what you're at._

 _Up above the world so high,_

 _Like a tea tray in the sky."_

When she finally stopped crying, she looked around again.

"Please, I want to leave."

Hatter nodded and they dashed to their clearing. When they got there, they just stood there staring hard at each other. Hatter stirred, glancing at the river.

"How about a warm bath? Yes?"

She sniffled and nodded. They stripped down without a word and stepped into the steaming water. They washed thoroughly with soap Hatter had there for his own baths. The soap stung their cuts. Afterwards, they got out and dressed then just sat there. They were at a loss. Finally, Mirana stood up.

"Come, Tarrant," she said firmly. "We have to find somebody. Let's go."

Hatter stood. "Why did you call me Tarrant?"

"Because that is your new name."

"Oh. Okay."

They got out of the forest in time to run into the king and queen. They embraced their daughter and kissed her face.

"Oh, Mirana we were so worried. The trees just started going crazy!" Arabella gasped.

"What happened?" Elowen asked.

Mirana's face went through a flurry of emotions, so the newly christened Tarrant spoke to them for the first time.

"I don't know, and I don't think Mimi knows either. Everything just happened so fast."

"What's the damage?"

Tarrant and Mirana looked away. She spoke quietly. "Too much. We're…all that's left."

The king and queen sent several men into the forest then gave the two children bread. They walked over to sit under the tree. Hatter stared at the bread, picking at it. His eyes would randomly change from green to yellow-orange. Mirana noticed.

"Were you serious?"

Hatter looked up. "About what?"

"Going mad?"

The little boy shrugged. "I don't know what madness feels like. But my mind hurt. A lot. Everything is still kind of floating around me. It's not bad. I don't really know if I like it, though. Some part of me wants to rip you to pieces. It claims that'll make me feel better."

"You sound like the Hare and the Dormouse."

"Who?"

"They're a couple of mad residents of Underland." She paused, taking another bite and chewing thoughtfully. "Hm, would you like to meet them? I mean, you might be able to live there, if you're really mad that is. Not that I wouldn't like you to live at the palace with me, but if you're mad, you need somebody who'll understand."

Tarrant frowned. "Are they anything like my parents?"

"I don't think so, but I've only met them twice. Come on, at least try it!"

"If you suggest it, Mimi, I'll try it."

The boy ate some of his bread then handed the rest to the girl. When they were finished eating, Mirana shared her idea with her parents. They looked at Hatter with interest.

"So you've been spending time with a mad person?" Arabella asked, and the boy cringed back, expecting anger. But the next words surprised him. "That's our girl. Always be with the interesting people."

"Tarrant is _quite_ interesting," Mirana said with a smile.

The men returned to report that what the children said was true, and they lightly touched on how gruesome it had been. The king and queen ordered a moment of silence, but Tarrant and Mirana kept their heads up. When that was over, they went to sleep. Mirana did at least. Tarrant lay on the ground, staring up at the star strewn sky. He was nervous. He didn't do well meeting new people. He really didn't. He drifted up into an uneasy sleep and woke up tired.

They walked across the land until another forest appeared. After going through that, they came out to a tea table. The Hare and the Dormouse were laughing and throwing scones at each other. They paused when the king and queen approached.

"'Ello yer majesties," Mally said. "Spot of tea?"

"No, thank you, Mallyumpkin," Elowen said. "We have somebody we would like you to meet. Mirana says he's mad."

"Mad, eh?" Thackery asked, slamming a hand down on a spoon. It set a sugar cube flying, which landed neatly in Mally's teacup. Hatter watched, fascinated. How interesting!

Mirana grabbed Hatter's hand and dragged him forward.

"This is Tarrant."

"Well, 'e certainly looks mad," Mally said, appraising him. "Nice pale face, orange frizzy 'air."

"Lassie, lassie," the Hare said, shaking his finger. "Ya know as well as I do tha just 'cuz he _looks_ mad, that don't mean he is." He paused and looked directly at Hatter. "Whatcha say, laddy. Spot o' tea?"

Tarrant nodded hesitantly. The Hare reached for a teapot. Suddenly it was hurtling toward his head. Hatter reacted on instinct alone. He caught the pot by the handle, spun around once, and sent it spiraling back at the Hare. The shocked creature barely had the presence of mind to duck. After the sound of shattering glass, there was silence.

"Damn, kid," Mally gasped. "Yer supposed ta duck."

The two animals' faces turned interested as pink rushed into his eyes. "Sorry," he muttered, trying to look small.

"Ah, don't be sorry laddy. But that still don't prove yer mad."

"How do I know that _you're_ mad?" Tarrant countered. "You seem sane enough to me."

There was a pause. "Ah think we'll look after him fer a few days. See if he's really off his rocker," Thackery said with a smile. "If he is, we'll keep him."

The king and queen talked with the two mad Underlandians for a few minutes and Mirana pulled Tarrant aside.

"Just be yourself, Tarrant. You don't have to hide anymore. They aren't your parents."

Hatter shrugged. "I shall try, but I can't promise anything. You'll come visit, yes?"

"Of course," she said softly. She kissed his cheek. "Now go have some tea. It'll make you feel better."

Hatter smiled then walked back over to the table as the royal party left.

The memories suddenly started fading and they current Dormouse and Hare frowned. They glanced at each other and Thackery lifted the mouse up so that they could swirl their hands through the liquid that was still floating in the middle of their group.

"Come, laddy, our turn," Thackery said, looking at Hatter. Hatter looked tired, but touched the water again.

The table solidified on the same scene again, but Mirana and the others were gone. Hatter just stood there awkwardly, keeping his pink eyes on the ground.

"Well, pick a chair!" Mally said.

Tarrant did so, sitting down hesitantly. He was hungry, but wasn't sure if he was allowed to eat. The Dormouse and the Hare started to, so he grabbed a little cake and nibbled on it. He was very uncomfortable. They were having a playful argument, so Hatter's mind went back over the events of the day before. He saw his village half ruined, and blood. So much blood. And it was his fault. All. His. Fault…

Thackery and Mally jumped as he screamed, slamming his hands hard into his plate. The glass shattered, but it wasn't enough. Something had to hurt just like his mind was. He grabbed the broken glass and turned, flinging it at the two living creatures before him. They both dove out of the way.

"Watch it, ya bloody fool!" Mallyumpkin shrieked.

"Deoghail am fallus bhàrr duine mharbh siadha tiadhan!" Hatter spat, his voice dipping down into his Scottish accent for the first time.

Both of their jaws' dropped. They stared at the boy, shocked at what had just been said. Thackery noticed red blood dripping down from the pale white fingers. He approached slowly.

"Come now laddy. Let me tend ta yer hands."

"Bloody big ears!" he spat, backing up.

"Come here, laddy."

"Away an' raffle yersel!"

"Don'tcha tell 'im ta piss off!" Mally spat.

"Hush, Mally. He can't control it. He's too young," Thackery scolded lightly then he turned to Tarrant again. "Easy, lad. Please, let me see yer hands. Yer bleeding."

Hatter backed up, growling. Thackery frowned, noticing the odd yellow-orange color in the child's eyes. He stayed still for a moment then lunged forward and caught him. The boy roared and began to wrestle violently with him, using strength that was more than what he looked to possess.

"Tha's enough, Tarrant!" Thackery shouted then screamed as his arm snapped beneath the boy's hands.

But he stopped at his name. He stared blankly, and Mally and Thackery watched as his eyes flushed with emerald again. He shook his head and blinked.

"W-what?"

"Yep, 'e's mad," Mally said, leaping onto Thackery's shoulder. "Now, ya all right, Thack?"

"Mah arm's broken," he said through clenched teeth.

Hatter looked horrified, his eyes flashing purple. "I…I didn't…"

"Ya did," Mally said.

Hatter panicked. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I-I-I…" he broke off and sprinted into the woods, tears streaming down his face. He couldn't believe it. He felt ashamed and caramel spurted into the purple, but blue dashed in there, too. He collapsed and sobbed. He wanted Mirana. She wouldn't hate him for that. He pressed against a tree and listened as the forest comforted him.

Thackery and Mally set the arm and wrapped it up. They made healing tea and set it on to boil before they went to find the boy. What they thought would take half an hour turned into the rest of the day. They eventually gave up and headed back. Tarrant watched them from the branches of the trees.

He didn't go back for two weeks, too embarrassed, too ashamed, too afraid. But he didn't know how to get to Mirana, so he stayed in the forest. The forest fed him, but it wasn't like the food in the Wandering Woods. He didn't know how to prepare anything. He eventually slunk back to the tea table. Nobody was there. He forced his sore fingers to grab food and he quickly ate all he could reach.

"Ah knew ya'd come back."

Tarrant jumped, dropped the food, and swallowed hard. He turned to run, but tripped over his own feet. Thackery snorted and reached out a paw to help him up.

"Ya ain't in trouble, laddy. Now come on. Let's getcha some proper food."

Hatter stared at the paw for a while, debating with himself, but his stomach rumbled, so he cringed and took the proffered appendage.

He walked hesitantly into the house behind Thackery. The boy jolted to a stop when he saw Mallyumpkin. She was standing at the hearth, stirring a big pot of stew. She was about Thackery's size.

"How…?"

"Upelkuchen, ya daft fool," Mally said. "Don'tcha know nuthin'?"

Tarrant snorted, looking down with a hurt face. "According to everybody I've ever met, that's all I know. Except Mirana."

"Ah expected ya back within three days. Yer skinnier, but it's not as bad as we'd thought it would be. Ya certainly know enough ta survive lad."

Tarrant shrugged. "They didn't care. It wasn't what I was supposed to know. 'A normal boy doesn't pretend to talk to trees,' Mother would say."

"Pretend? Trees do talk!" Mally snapped, ladling stew into threw bowls. "I just can't understand 'em."

"I can," the boy said. "Very interesting conversations."

They sat at a table and went silent as they ate. Tarrant was half starved and downed three bowls of the stuff. He felt full when he was done and settled back contentedly. Thackery chuckled.

"See? All ya needed was a good meal ta feel better."

Hatter shrugged then frowned. "How's your arm?" he asked quietly.

"Healin' fine. How's yer hands?"

"Fine," he replied quickly. Too quickly.

"Let me see 'em."

"N-no. They're fine, I promise."

Thackery grabbed the soup ladle and slammed it upside the boy's head. He laughed at it then twirled it.

"Now, laddy, yer going ta show me yer hands."

"Only if you don't touch my gloves."

Thackery glanced at Mally. "Fine, laddy. Just let us treat the cuts."

Thackery moved his chair over to Tarrant's side of the table and held out his paws. The boy hesitated then lightly placed his hands in the Hare's. Both of the animals noticed the strange gloves that the boy had mentioned. They didn't cover his fingers, but covered the rest of his hands perfectly. His white fingers were pink with irritation around the reddened cuts.

"Infected, o' course," Mally said. "I'll be right back wi' the tea."

"Tea?" Hatter asked.

"Yes, laddy. We're gonna bathe yer hands in healing tea. Then yer gonna drink some."

Tarrant nodded. He hissed as the purple tea stung at his hands, but the soreness and aches lessened considerably after ten seconds. He was handed a cup and he sniffed it. Finding that it had a pleasant scent, he took a sip. It tasted good. He had it gone in five minutes.

"Good boy," Mally praised. "Now, we've gotta room prepared for ya. Ya need ta sleep, and ya need ta sleep in a proper bed."

They led him up to a room and he smiled. It was pleasant. They bid him goodnight then walked out, shutting the door behind them. He moved over to the bed, kicking off his shoes, but he kept his socks on. He snuggled down into the blankets happily. He was fed and in a warm bed, something he usually didn't have in his life, missing one or the other, or both. He could get to like it here.

This time the memory went away completely. The water still hovered there. Hatter yawned.

"It is well past midnight," he said softly, checking his pocket watch then guiding the liquid back into the vial. "Time for bed. I have extra room for all of you, though Alice and Mirana will have to share. Mally and Thackery will have to share, too. Not that they'd mind."

He kept a straight face as he pulled out a cake. He handed it to Thackery.

"If you ask me what it's for, you must think I'm deaf. Just try not to make her shriek too loud."

Thackery gaped at him then laughed madly. Mally yelled and blushed beneath her fur. Mirana laughed heartily and Alice blushed and tittered.

"Ya never mentioned it, lad," Thackery chuckled.

"If you had wanted me to know, you would have told me."

He led them to their rooms and bid them goodnight. He pulled off his shoes and socks then fell into bed. Exhaustion tugged at him. He heard Mally suddenly cry out and snickered. He had fallen asleep many a night as a boy to the sounds of their lovemaking, so it wasn't that hard to drift into a warm, peaceful slumber.


	7. Why Do The Trees Do That?

A little more on Hatter's past. :)

* * *

Hatter scrubbed himself, trying to be quick about his bath. He really didn't want his friends to catch him. But Thackery seemed to have a magnet about those sort of things.

"Mornin' laddy."

Hatter's mood dropped. "Morning," he growled unhappily.

"Don'tcha get snippy wi' meh."

Hatter flinched. "Sorry."

"Ya really are upset 'bout this whole colors thin' aren't ya?"

"I was made fun of for seven years, Thack. What do you expect?"

Thackery shrugged as he stripped out of his clothes. He dove into the warm water and popped up easily then swam around lazily.

"Ah can't say. We can't just ignore tha' but we can't just let ya keep bein' shy. Not in front o' us, at least."

Hatter sighed. He looked up as the three ladies came out. He glanced at Alice and sank deeper into the water.

"Mind if we join you?" Mirana asked hesitantly.

Hatter hesitated himself then shook his head. "Not at all, my dear."

Mirana stripped out of her dress and undergarments and leaped in. Mally, who was still about Thackery's size from their romp the night before, slipped in behind her. Alice just stood there, her face red.

"What's the matter Alice? Don't you want a bath?" Hatter asked, toying with a washrag.

"Back in the Upper World," Alice muttered.

Hatter spoke and his voice was deeper than normal. "'Men and women don't bathe together. Not even if their married. Children are the same way, boy. Get that straight in your thick skull and stop bathing with the princess.'"

Alice stared at him funny and Mirana frowned. "Did your father really say that to you?"

"After a fierce beating. It was the day we came back with our hair still wet."

"You know something, Tarrant," Alice said importantly. "They didn't belong in Underland."

Tarrant laughed. "I agree, Alice. I agree wholeheartedly. They were so entrenched in their ways that they couldn't see the beauty around them. I could see it and was beaten for it."

"Part of that beauty is your skin, Tarrant," Alice said softly.

The Hatter made a face, but didn't respond any other way. Alice frowned.

"So, just to be clear," she said slowly. "Close friends are allowed to be naked together in Underland?"

"Yes, dear," Mirana said, swimming over to the multi-colored man.

Alice nodded and, gathering her muchness, stripped out of her clothes. She quickly got into the river and swam over to her dear friend.

"Tarrant, look at me," she said firmly. He did so after a bit of hesitation. "I love you. Please, believe me."

"Alice," Tarrant sighed then paused. "How do you love me?"

"What?"

"Like Mirana? Or…different?"

Alice hummed. "Tarrant, I love you in the 'I want to marry you' way."

The man stared at her with wide eyes for a moment then swept her up in a tender kiss. "I love you, too, Alice."

Alice blushed, and Mirana laughed. "Well, glad that's out of the way."

"Too true in mah opinion," Thackery said with a nod.

Alice smiled and trailed her hand over a patch of blue. Tarrant grabbed her hand.

"I'm serious Alice. Stop it."

"Now, Tarrant!" Mirana said with a snort. The Hatter frowned at her. She grinned and pressed two fingers against the same patch of blue. "Watch this," she laughed then dragged her fingers sideways. The color followed her fingers.

Hatter snatched her wrist and flung her back. He considered holding her underwater for a while, but Alice grabbed him.

"Tarrant!" she gasped. "Stop it this instant!"

"Well, she shouldn't touch me," Hatter groused, crossing his arms uncomfortably and looking away.

"You never act like that when we're alone, Tarrant," Mirana said pointedly.

"So what?"

"So you're still worried that they're going to laugh at you." Hatter was silent. "I'm right."

"Laddy," Thackery said softly.

"Don't get onto me, Thackery," Tarrant growled. "I can't help it. All they did was make fun of me. I can't just get over that."

"Would we eva do anythin' ta 'urt you, 'Atter?" Mally asked.

"Well…no." He shifted.

"Then stop yer ridiculous notions and relax," the March Hare said with a nod.

Tarrant stared at them, letting fear rush up into his eyes. They gasped as they saw the color transference for the first time.

"So _that's_ where your eye colors come from!" Alice gasped.

Tarrant nodded shyly. "Yes."

"Fascinatin'!" Mally said.

"I never tire of watching it," Mirana said with a smile.

"I don't think I could ever tire of watching just his skin," Alice replied. "It's so pretty."

Hatter stared at her. "You really mean it, don't you?"

"Of course," Alice said softly.

Hatter shook his head. "You are the strangest Upper Worlder I have ever met." Alice looked hesitant, so Tarrant pulled her close. "And I love that about you, Alice."

He kissed her again then playfully ducked her underwater, which started the biggest water fight that any of them had ever been in. They got out after an hour and dried off. Again, the others noticed that the trees seemed to like the Mad Hatter greatly, as they personally handed him each article of clothing as he reached for it. Thackery tapped his arm once he was dressed.

"Laddy, why do the trees do tha' for ya?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. I don't know if they're sure," Tarrant replied thoughtfully. "There has been a connection between us since I was born."

"So the trees in the Upper World were like that, too?" Alice asked in confusion.

Tarrant turned and looked at her. "I wouldn't know."

"Whatchoo mean?" Mally asked.

"Yes, what do you mean, Tarrant?" Mirana asked.

"I wasn't born in the Upper World. I was born here. I was the first and only child to be born in my home village while we were in Underland. No children came after me, though six came the year before."

Alice blinked. "When's your birthday?"

"May 15," Tarrant said. "Of the good year of our Lord, 1845."

"May?" Mirana said. "Isn't that one of those strange things that the Upper Worlders use to measure time?"

"It is called a month, Mimi," Hatter said. "There are twelve of them in a year, and they have from twenty-eight to thirty-one days in them. And mother claimed as often as she could that she would never forget the terrible night of August 15, 1844."

"Why?" Alice asked.

Hatter swallowed and they began walking out of the woods. "Because that is the very night that I was conceived."

Everybody else stopped walking, staring at him. Alice shot forward and snagged his shoulder.

"What do you mean the night you were conceived. No woman can tell the night she conceives!"

"My mother did. She claimed that God cursed her that night. She knew I was in her before Father left her completely."

"How?" Mirana and Mallyumpkin demanded.

"Because that was the instant, as the freefall to Underland happened, that her eyes turned rainbow. They stayed rainbow until the day I was born. The doctor was horrified when I came out. I remember his face. He dropped me. Nobody picked me up for a good hour, and even then, I was practically thrown into a crib by the window. And I remember a song. The window was open. They'd been in Underland for nine months. Nobody really knew they were there yet. But, though nobody else wanted to welcome me into the world, the trees did. The first kind touch I remember is a fragrant, flowered, leaf-laden branch reaching down and touching me. I was hungry, and they gave me flowers to eat, flowers that turned to liquid in my mouth. They sang me a lovely song. They still sing it to me sometimes. Each different forest has a different way of singing it, but sing it they do."

Tarrant fell silent as the trees rippled, sending leaves cascading down as their ghostly whispers brought to their ears the song that the man had talked about. Alice, Thackery, and Mally couldn't understand the words, but it was a hauntingly beautiful melody. Tarrant smiled and patted a tree.

"Thank you, dear ones."

"Tarrant," Mirana said. "Y-you never told me that story. Why?"

"Simple, my dear," the Hatter replied. "You never asked. Now, we must hurry if we are to be back before the sun sets."


	8. Welcome Home

Final chapter of Color and Shadow. Enjoy the sweetness!

* * *

"Alice! We are leaving!"

"No, we're not!" Alice said. " _You_ are!"

The Upper Worlders were adamantly arguing for leaving the strange land. Hatter watched it distastefully before walking over.

"I have a question for our fair champion."

Alice's family paused to hear what he had in mind. He took a deep breath and pulled out a hat. It was heart shaped and Alice's favorite shade of blue. She gasped in joy and took it, looking his over. When she looked up, Hatter was on one knee.

"Let's not fit in together, Alice. Marry me."

John and Lowell were speechless as the two women waited to hear what Alice's answer was. They didn't have to wait long.

"Of _course_ , I'll marry you, Tarrant!" Alice laughed, embracing him. He stood, lifting her up to spin her around. She landed and they kissed. Suddenly her mother was yelling for an entirely different reason.

"How _dare_ you, sir!"

Alice turned to frown at her mother, and Hatter snickered. "Remember, Alice dear, Upper Worlders worry about the strangest things."

"I couldn't agree more, Tarrant! Come, let's take a walk in the garden."

"Alone?" Margaret demanded.

"No. Thackery and Mally will come with us, won't you dears?"

"O' course, 'atter!" Mally said, coming over to smile at Alice.

"Ha! Dirt is pretty!" Thackery said, taking up a handful. He threw it violently at John, who brushed it off in a huff.

"Alice, wait," her mother said. "I would very much like to go home."

"Then go home. We'll come and get you for the wedding," Alice said with a sharp nod. "You're all invited.

"Just not the toll-toine right there," Hatter mumbled, glaring at John.

"You could have had everything, Alice," John said. "And you throw it away for a hatter."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Get ready and we'll see you off after our walk," Alice said primly, then turned and walked away with her friends.

She stopped to cry after they were out of sight. Tarrant simply held her, kissing her head.

"It's alright, Alice dear. Think about the wedding. We can plan it any way you like."

"I love you, Tarrant. I really do. Now, kiss me."

"As my lady wishes," Hatter replied with a smile, leaning down to fulfill her request.

Mirana came by, and embraced Alice, too. Hatter tapped his fiancée on the shoulder.

"I have something very important to say to our champion." Everybody turned to him, and Alice couldn't help but laugh at his next words.

"Welcome home, Alice."


End file.
